El resto de mis días
by Mrs Vainamoinen
Summary: Tras la muerte de su hermana, Tino se encuentra en una paradoja a la que los demás llaman "depresión". No quiere afrontarla ni deshacerse de ella, hasta que conoce a Berwald, también preso de un trastorno. Ambos, destrozados por el pasado, intentarán encontrar la clave de la felicidad en el amor. (SuFin)
1. Ahogamiento

**_Esta historia se me ocurrió ayer por la noche a las tantas de la mañana (?), supongo que es cuando me viene la inspiración. Se aceptan peticiones, sugerencias, ideas, tomatazos, reviews lo que sea (; ¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_~Mrs. Väinämöinen_**

* * *

_"¡Tino, Tino! ¡Mira, ven!"_

_Levanté la mirada. Aino corría hacia la orilla de la playa, persiguiendo algo. "¡Voy!", grité, mientras me levantaba de la arena. Empecé a andar hacia donde se encontraba ella. Estaba siguiendo un cangrejo, y saltaba emocionada a su alrededor, "hablando" con él. Estábamos a unos diez metros de distancia, pero estos empezaron a crecer cuando mi hermana corrió tras el animal, que se había sumergido en el agua, metiéndose ella también en el mar añil. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Aino ya tenía el agua por la cintura, y seguía engulléndola a medida que daba pasos mar adentro. Cuando le llegaba al pecho, comencé a correr en dirección al mar, pero no acortaba la distancia. Por mucho que intentara avanzar, me mantenía en el sitio. "¡Aino, para". El aviso no le llegó. Estaba sumergida hasta el cuello. "¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!". Segundo aviso. Hasta la nariz. "¡AINO!". Tercer aviso. Había desaparecido bajo las frías aguas del mar Báltico._

_..._

Por alguna razón, lo primero que hice nada más abrir los ojos fue llevarme las manos al cuello. Noté que mi respiración era acelerada, y que tenía sensación de que me ahogaba. Inspiré fuertemente, y cerré los ojos lentamente mientras volvía a respirar con normalidad. Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Mi hermana pequeña Aino murió de leucemia no hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que era extraño que siempre tuviera el sueño de que se ahogaba en el mar. Ella y yo solíamos ir a la playa en verano, aunque el agua estuviera helada y no nos bañáramos. Pero sus pequeños pies no volverían a dejar huellas en la arena. Nunca más.

Me volví hacia la pared, y suspiré. Desde que ella ya no estaba, no le encontraba sentido a levantarme todas las mañanas. Ni a sonreír. Ni a nada. Por no hablar de mis padres. Estaban tan decaídos como yo o peores, y lo único que hacía yo era empeorar las cosas. ¿Quién querría estar en sus lugares? Ser unos padres con una hija de siete años recién fallecida, y un hijo de catorce con depresión. Tenían que estar pasando por un infierno, y para hacerlo más doloroso aún, ahí estaba yo con la cara larga y amargado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Realmente no creía en el futuro. No creía en que tenía grandes cosas por hacer en la vida. No valía la pena vivir, me repetía para mí mismo una y otra vez, hasta que me lo creí.

A la mañana siguiente, sentados en la mesa del comedor mientras desayunábamos en silencio, me enteré de algo que no fue muy agradable para mis oídos.

**—**Tino, creo que te vamos a llevar a un psicólogo... **–**comenzó mi madre con voz trémula. Aquellas palabras hicieron que levantara la vista del bol de cereales, y la dirigí hacia ella, parpadeando varias veces.

**—**¿Qué? –espeté indignado, aunque aún no sabía nada del tema.

—Creemos que sería lo mejor para ti. –prosiguió mi padre, dando un sorbo a su taza de café.– Desde que, bueno, que Aino ya no está aquí, has cambiado muchísimo, y lo mejor es que acudas... Te van a ayudar, y...

—¡Pues claro que he cambiado! –protesté, expresando melancolía en la voz.– Vosotros también... Pero, no por ello vosotros vais a ir al psicólogo, ¿no?

—Tino, cariño, estás en la mejor época de tu vida, y no es normal que no quieras salir a ningún sitio, ni hacer nada, y además tus pesadillas...–me explicó mi madre, tratando de calmarme. Pero simplemente, no quería. Bajé la cabeza, haciendo que el flequillo me ocultara los ojos.– Entendemos que es un momento difícil, para ti y para nosotros, pero queremos que seas feliz a pesar de la situación...

—Ya se me pasará con el tiempo... No necesito ningún psicólogo. No estoy loco...

—Escucha Tiny, –(que era como me llamaba mi madre desde que era pequeño) empezó a decirme, levantándome la barbilla con una mano.– que acudas allí no significa que estés loco. De hecho, te vamos a llevar al departamento para adolescentes, por lo que habrá más chicos y chicas cómo tú... No serás el único, créeme. –sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, y que era lo que necesitaba, pero temía de lo que pensaran los demás. Asentí casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, y volví a bajar la vista.– Está bien. Ya verás como todo se va a arreglar, ¿vale? Tenemos la primera cita este jueves.

Volví a asentir, mudo, dejando el bol medio lleno, y dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Tampoco había tenido mucho apetito últimamente.

Me tiré en la cama, y me cubrí con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Había pasado así muchas horas en los últimos meses. Las ganas de llorar de apoderaron de mí de nuevo, pero me abstuve. Había oído varias veces sobre que las personas con depresión no acudían al trabajo, o a clase. De repente, una ola de alegría recorrió mi mente. Si iba al psicólogo, ¿significaba eso que no tendría que ir al instituto? En mitad de la oscuridad, apareció una llama de esperanza. La idea de tener que ir a clase había estado preocupándome durante todo el verano. Tener que volver a ver a aquellos que me hicieron daño en un pasado, a los que hicieron que me odiara a mí mismo. No quería tener que volver a pasar por aquello. Que me gustara leer en vez de jugar al baloncesto o al fútbol no era razón para ser acosado... O quizá sí. Ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que era correcto y de lo que no. Momentos de mi vida que no quería recordar, pasaron como una película en mi cabeza. No pude contener el llanto.

* * *

Mi madre y yo nos sentamos en dos sillones en la amplia sala de espera. Bajé la cabeza, como me gustaba hacer. Así me sentía "protegido" de las miradas de los demás. No me gustaba el contacto visual, aunque me hubieran dicho muchas veces que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos. Miré de reojo a través del flequillo, y vi a una niña, más pequeña que yo, sentada también al lado de su madre en un asiento en frente nuestra. Estaba hablando sola, murmurando. Abrí el libro que me había traído, y fingí que leía. Pero realmente no podía concentrarme en la lectura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?–preguntó curiosa la niña que murmuraba, desde su asiento. No tuve más remedio que levantar la vista hacia ella.

—Leo.–le contesté con una sonrisa, blandiendo el libro en mi mano para remarcar mi respuesta.

La niña me iba a contestar, cuando aparecieron en la puerta de la sala de espera un padre y su hijo, seguramente. El chico aparentaba mi edad, pero era mucho más alto y delgado que yo. Tenía el pelo rubio, y unos brillantes ojos azules verdosos tras unas gafas. Y ocurrió algo que no me gustó nada. El chico me miró directamente a mí, a los ojos, y por un segundo no supe que hacer. Pero luego encontré la solución: bajé la cabeza. Contacto visual. "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido...", murmuré para mí mismo. En ese momento, él y su padre tomaron asiento en la silenciosa habitación. Volví a mirar de reojo. El chico rubio estaba con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, con la mirada perdida. Me pregunté en qué pensaba, y en porqué se encontraba allí. Todos los que estábamos allí era por una razón, cada uno de nosotros teníamos una historia que no queríamos contar.

Apareció una doctora en la sala con unos papeles en la mano y empezó a otear la habitación. Todos la miramos, expectantes.

—¿Tino Väinämöinen?

Mi madre y yo nos levantamos a la vez, y la doctora hizo un gesto para que entráramos en la habitación contigua, la consulta. Sentí como los fríos ojos del chico de las gafas se clavaban en mi persona, y preferí no devolverle la mirada. No quería sentirme más estúpido de lo que ya era.


	2. Recuerdos

**_Bueno, aquí traigo la continuación ;) Quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews (que por cierto he contestado abajo del todo), follows y favoritos vee~ Sólo espero que esto siga igual de bien ^-^ Y la verdad es que no sé porque he colocado a Francia de psicólogo, en que estaré pensando xD _****_Se aceptan peticiones, sugerencias, ideas, tomatazos, reviews lo que sea (; ¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_~Mrs. Väinämöinen_**

* * *

Me pregunté cuánto tiempo tendría que estar yendo allí. Alguna que otra vez había pensado en la consulta de un psicólogo, quizá porque había escuchado a alguien mencionarlo, pero nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza el que yo terminaría por necesitarlo. ¿Tan bajo había caído que ni siquiera me atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo cuando un desconocido me observaba? Más que observar, el chico de las gafas me intimidaba. Por fin estuve a salvo de su gélida mirada cuando la puerta de la consulta se cerró tras mi espalda. Un hombre joven y con melena rubia, de unos treinta años, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara. Con un gesto tembloroso, le di la mía, y la zarandeó unas cuántas veces, más de las necesarias.

—¡Hola, Tino!–presentaba un notable acento francés, y hablaba con un tono cantarín.– Soy el doctor Bonnefoi, pero me puedes llamar Francis. –acompañó estas palabras con un guiño. Enarqué una ceja.

De mientras que se presentaba demasiado educadamente con mi madre, me senté en uno de los sillones que había en frente de su escritorio. La sala era un poco triste. A pesar de su llamativa pintura de pared (naranja), no había muchos objetos decorativos. A lo mejor realmente no era triste. Seguramente me diera a mí esa impresión por mi perspectiva de ver las cosas. Mi madre tomó asiento a mi lado. Le tuve que contar toda mi historia, todo lo que me había sucedido y lo que temía que pudiera suceder.

—Ahora quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo, Tino.–me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, y yo le respondí asintiendo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si podría decirle la verdad o no, dependiendo de su pregunta.– ¿Te autolesionas?

—Eh, no.–más de una vez había pensado en hacerlo, pero jamás fui capaz.

—¡Bien! ¿Tienes problemas a la hora de comer?–aunque la pregunta era para mí, se dirigió a mi madre, puede que creyendo que yo no le diría la verdad. Mi madre se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Bueno, desde que le sucedió _eso _a Aino–utilizaba el término _eso_ para referirse a su muerte, puede que porque le costaba menos decirlo.– ha estado comiendo regular, algunas veces nada, pero supongo que es un efecto colateral...–dejó la respuesta suspendida en el aire, con la mirada perdida. Volví a mirar a Francis.

—Ajá. Pero ningún tipo de trastorno alimenticio, ¿non?–mi madre meneó la cabeza.– ¡Oh, très bien! ¡Ojalá todos los chicos con los que trato estuvieran tan bien como tú! –canturreó. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Tan bien cómo yo? Si yo estaba bien... ¿Cómo estaban ellos...? Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Luego estuvimos hablando sobre qué debía hacer de aquí en adelante. Lo que me temía, salir más a la calle, por ahora. También me dijo que debíamos trabajar "mis habilidades sociales" (básicamente se refería a que no era capaz de mirar a los ojos cuando hablaba con alguien), cosa que me molestó un poco, porque sabía que me iba a costar. Pero simplemente contesté con un "sí". La próxima cita era el martes siguiente, pero era terapia en grupo, donde conocería a los otros adolescentes del departamento. La noticia me estremeció un poco, y me puso nervioso. ¿Tendría que presentarme delante de todos ellos? Me imaginé sentado en una silla, haciendo parte de un corro con los otros chicos, y diciendo: "Hola, soy Tino. Yo también padezco depresión." Y ellos dirían: "Hola, Tino." Se me antojó al principio un poco cómico, pero luego me di cuenta de que gracioso no tenía nada. No quería ir...

Tras despedirnos y volver a sufrir la sacudida de mano del francés, avanzamos en silencio por la sala de espera hacia la salida. La enfermera volvió a aparecer para llamar al siguiente.

—Berwald Ox... –revisó su lista de nombres.– ¿Oxenstierna?

El chico de las gafas, el rubio, el de la mirada congelante se puso en pie, al igual que su padre. Pasó silenciosamente por mi lado. No me atreví a mirarle. "Hmm, te llamas Berwald...", susurré para mí mismo, en una voz casi inaudible. Por un segundo, se me antojó interesante la idea de ir a la terapia en grupo. Pero luego lo recapacité mejor. ¿Por qué había pensado aquello...?

* * *

Íbamos en el coche, de vuelta a casa. Yo iba mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla, absorto, pero mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. En Aino, quizá, no lo sabía con exactitud. Desperté de mis cavilaciones cuando mi madre rompió el silencio.

—Y bueno... ¿Qué ta ha parecido? Parecías tranquilo. Estoy orgullosa de ti.–anunció sonriente, sin quitar la vista de la carretera. Me aparté varios mechones de los ojos.

—Me preocupa un poco ese hombre. Creo que de tanto trabajar con personas con problemas él también ha perdido la cordura.–soltó una pequeña carcajada. Ver a mi madre reír me hizo sentir alivio. Casi sin darme cuenta, también esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, es un poco extraño, pero estás en buenas manos, Tiny.

—Mamá...–le iba a decir que ya estaba un poco crecidito para ese apodo, pero me callé.

—¿Sí?

—Nada, nada.

Si a ella le hacía feliz llamarme así, pues entonces que lo hiciera, aunque en el fondo me molestase. Yo también debía de poner de mi parte.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté pesadamente. Esa noche también me atacaron las pesadillas. ¿Por qué diablos soñaba que se ahogaba en el mar? ¿Quizá porque yo no sabía nadar y me sentía impotente ante el agua...? Desayuné sin muchas ganas, pero por alguna extraña razón unas ganas increíbles de ayudar me inundaron.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, mamá?–le dije desde mi asiento en la mesa. Se quedó pensativa.

—Vaya, qué bueno verte así de contento.–lo de "contento" era discutible.–Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, me haría falta que fueras a comprar pan. ¿Podrías...?–me preguntó con una sonrisa. Sabía que realmente el pan no era tan necesario, pero quería que saliera a la calle y que el sol se me pegara en mi pálida piel. Accedí, un poco a regañadientes. No era para tanto, pensé para mí mismo.

Cogí el dinero que me tendía mi madre en su mano, y con paso inseguro, salí a la calle. La brisa marina me despeinó un poco, pero era una maravilla. Extendí los brazos, para que la poca luz que llegaba del sol estival me los calentara. Hacía bastante que no sentía aquel clima veraniego. Me acordé del recado, y me encaminé cuesta arriba hacia la panadería. Por un instante, me olvidé de todo aquello que me preocupaba, aturdido por el olor del mar. El panadero se mostró muy contento de verme. Cuando era pequeño, cada vez que iba a comprar, me regalaba una pastilla de salmiakki y me alborotaba el pelo con una mano. Esta vez también me ofreció la golosina, pero la rehusé. También era demasiado mayor para chucherías.

Salí de la panadería con una sonrisa en la boca, evocando recuerdos de mi niñez. Pero alguien me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cuando sentí que me llamaban por la espalda.

—Pero bueno, si es Väinämöinen.

Reconocí esa voz. Una voz que no quería volver a escuchar en toda mi existencia. "Otra vez no.", pensé. Quise salir corriendo, pero mis pies no se movían, como en la pesadilla. Paralizado por el terror, me llevé inconscientemente una mano a la mejilla, donde había acabado tantas veces el puño de aquella persona. Una voz empezó a gritar en mi interior.

—¿Qué te pasa, te has vuelto sordo?–gritó con un tono rudo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, me agarró por detrás del cuello de la camiseta, haciendo que diera un traspiés hacia atrás. Logré recuperar el equilibrio, y con la misma rapidez, me zafé de su odiosa mano, y salí disparado corriendo cuesta abajo, sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

—¡La próxima vez que te vea desearás no haber nacido, inútil!– le escuché berrar ya lejos, acompañado de las carcajadas de los demás chicos que se encontraban con él, y que también se habían metido conmigo tantas veces.

Me metí corriendo en casa, dejando la puerta abierta, y derecho a esconderme en mi habitación. Mi madre me llamó varias veces. "No, no, no, no..." me repetía a mí mismo entre sollozos. Y, con las manos puestas sobre mi cara, decidí no salir nunca más. Jamás.

* * *

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**-nekomisakichan: **Oiish muchas gracias! ^3^ Me alegro de que te guste ;)_

_-**eclipse total: **Yo igualmente, leerlo no muy de vez en cuando, pero si me gusta mucho escribirlo y ponerme en la piel del personaje. Aunque se me parte el corazón con el caso de Tino ;;m;; Ya aparecerá el problema de Berwald, paciencia, paciencia xD_

**_-Forsaken Limnade: _**_¡Muchas gracias! :3 Me alegro de que sea interesante jeje. Aiish, es que con la personalidad de Berwald, esconde cualquier cosa u.ú Sí, supongo xD ¡Igualmente!__  
_

**_-KayreKampa:_**_ La verdad es que sí, me pongo super mal al pensar en Tino de esa forma T-T Ya veremos, aunque la idea ya la tengo en mente. Juju gracias! 3_


	3. Cobardía

_**¡Siguiente capi listo! Siento la tardanza T-T En este capítulo he metido más personajes, para que sea más interesante (?) Bueno, ¡gracias por todos vuestros preciosos reviews! 3 (contestados al final del capítulo) **_**_Se aceptan peticiones, sugerencias, ideas, tomatazos, reviews lo que sea (; ¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_~Mrs. Väinämöinen_**.

* * *

Los sollozos me sacudían el pecho. Intenté dejar de llorar varias veces, aguantando la respiración. Pero cuando no podía más, volvía a estallar el llanto. ¿Qué les había hecho yo? Siempre había sido un chico muy tranquilo, no me había buscado problemas, ni los quería. Yo sólo intentaba pasar desapercibido. Pero había algo en mí que les llamaba la atención. ¿Tan divertido era meterse con alguien que no te había hecho nada? Ni siquiera sabían que mi hermana había muerto. Quizá si se enteraran, me dejarían en paz... Pero no, no podía utilizar ese hecho para protegerme. No quería dar pena en ese sentido. Pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro: no iba a salir a la calle nunca más. La seguridad que me ofrecían las sábanas que me cubrían no me la daba ninguna otra cosa. Aún así, estaba actuando como un cobarde. No querer afrontar mis miedos era cobardía pura. "Bah", pensé. A quién le importaba que yo los afrontara o no. Mi vida no importaba, y por lo tanto, yo tampoco. Poco a poco recuperé la calma, pero los recuerdos del pasado seguían en mi mente. Quisiera o no. Me di cuenta de que me había metido en la cama con la barra del pan, que la tenía pegada al pecho y me proporcionaba calor. Suspiré. En algún momento u otro, tenía que escabullirme de mi habitación para dejarla en la cocina. Pero no quería irme de allí nunca. Por mí podría pasar allí el resto de mi vida. No fue necesario. Oí unos pasos en el pasillo, y noté que alguien abría la puerta lentamente. A través de las sábanas, vi una sombra a contraluz. Sabía que era mi madre. No me destapé.

—¿Tino? ¿Qué ha pasado?–musitó con voz temblorosa. Sabía que algo malo había pasado.

Se hizo silencio un segundo, hasta que entró en mi cuarto con paso vacilante. Lentamente, se sentó en la cama, pero no me inmuté. En ese preciso momento, pensé que parecía un imbécil envuelto en mantas. No tenía seis años. Ya no era igual que cuando pensaba que habían monstruos en el armario. Ahora estaban en mi cabeza. Me volví hacia la pared, dándole la espalda. Temía que si hablaba, volvería a empezar a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien, cielo?–acercó su mano para apartar la tela de mi cuerpo, pero se detuvo en cuánto hablé.

—Por favor, quiero estar solo.–dije en un susurro. No quería indagar mucho en el tema.

—Pero...

—Por favor.–le supliqué de nuevo. Cogí la barra de pan y se la extendí.

Aunque no la estaba mirando, sentí como asentía y tomaba el pan. También comprendí que era un hijo horrible. Ella era demasiado buena, y siempre estaba intentando ayudarme en todas las maneras posibles. Cuando la que necesitaba ayuda era ella. Se fue del cuarto, seguramente con el sentimiento de que no estaba siendo una buena madre. Pero claro que lo era. Yo era el problema, el detonante de aquella tristeza que consumía paulatinamente a mi familia. Si yo desaparecía, ¿también lo haría la tristeza? Con esos pensamientos devorando mi cabeza, me quedé dormido.

* * *

Abrí los ojos. Habían pasado cinco días desde la "recaída". Sí, mi madre llamó aquello la recaída, puesto que me había negado a salir de mi habitación en todo ese tiempo. Pasé la mayoría del tiempo recapacitando sobre todo lo que había hecho, y lo que no había hecho. Y por supuesto, llorando. Como el cobarde que era. "Seguro que Aino hubiera tenido más valor que tú", me dije a mí mismo infinitas veces. Mi padre abrió la persiana de la habitación. La luz me hizo daño a los ojos. Me acordé de que tenía la terapia en grupo. Un infinito NOOO cruzó mi mente. Pero no reflejé mi frustración en ningún acto, tan sólo me limité a mirarle. Mi padre me dijo que tenía que vestirme, y que me diera prisa para no llegar tarde. Tampoco había pronunciado gran cosa durante esos días, así que callé todas las protestas y le hice caso, muy a mi pesar. Pero algo en mi interior me impulsaba a ir. A conocer esas otras personas que quizá tendrían problemas más graves que el mío, y seguían sonriendo incondicionalmente. Y también, aunque no quería reconocerlo, ansiaba saber más sobre el chico de las gafas, Berwald. No sonaba a finlandés, ni mucho menos. Y el apellido ya era un dilema, que ni siquiera sabía pronunciarlo. Me imaginé a Berwald riéndose por dentro cuando la enfermera dijo su nombre en voz alta. Y de repente me di cuenta que estaba fantaseando con una persona a la que no conocía de nada.

* * *

Y en efecto, llegamos tarde. Mi madre me acompañó hasta la puerta de la sala, la cuál golpeó varias veces para comprobar si era allí. "¡Adelante!", se escuchó canturrear al extraño psicólogo francés desde dentro. Mi madre me miró a los ojos, y me infundió valor. Después de despedirme, abrí la puerta lentamente, y me asomé detrás de mi flequillo. Ya estaban todos, sentados en sillas formando un círculo, observándome expectantes. Sentí como el rubor se extendía por mis mejillas. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel instante era pasar vergüenza. Todos eran personas de mi edad, de las cuáles tan solo conocía a Berwald, que me miraba seriamente. No me atreví a fijarme en él. Era extraño, me provocaba un cierto miedo, pero a la vez paz y tranquilidad. Me centré en el francés, que se sentaba cómodamente en la silla cruzando las piernas, y levantó una mano para saludarme.

—¡Bienvenido! ¡Vamos, pasa, te estábamos esperando!–anunció con voz alegre, señalando una silla vacía que había a su lado.

Con paso trémulo, me dirigí hacia allí. Un chico de pelos alborotados y rubios empezó a reírse a carcajadas sin control, como si acabaran de contar un chiste. Pero el silencio no era muy gracioso. ¿Y si se reía de mí? Todos le miraron resoplando, como si fuera algo que ya estaban cansados de ver.

—¡Eh, Mathias, compórtate!–reprendió al chico que se reía, que ya parecía que le dolía el estómago. Intentó calmarse un poco.

—Vale, vale, perdón.–dijo entrecortadamente, recobrando el aire.

Una vez el silencio volvió a la espaciosa sala, el francés tomó la palabra. No me sentía muy seguro allí.

—Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos aquí a un nuevo miembro–dijo dirigiéndose a todos, colocándome una mano en el hombro.– así que démosle la bienvenida. –se dirigió a mí– Adelante, diles cómo te llamas. –parpadeé varias veces, confuso, pero asentí. Sabía que ellos no iban a hacerme daño. Iban a ayudarme.

—Eh... Me llamo Tino...

—Hola, Tino.–contestaron todos a coro. Cómo me había imaginado.

—¡Très bien!–dijo triunfal.– Ahora cada uno de nosotros vamos a decir nuestros nombres, para que os vaya conociendo, ¿oui?–juntó las manos y aplaudió varias veces. No aguardó respuesta.– Yo soy Francis. –miró al chico que había sentado a su lado, para indicarle que era su turno.

—Eh-eh, ¿yo...? Hum... Yo me llamo Matthew...–musitó el chico, que llevaba gafas, y se escondía tras... ¿un oso? ¿Se podían llevar osos allí? Le miré perplejo, cuando el chico de las carcajadas cortó la frase.

—¡Y YO SOY MATHIAS, SÍ!–gritó lleno de júbilo, con los brazos en alto, como si acabara de ganar el equipo nacional de hockey.

—¡Mathias! ¡No era tu turno!–exclamó enfadado Francis, frunciendo el ceño. El chico respondió bajando la cabeza, esfumándose la sonrisa de su cara. Siguieron por turnos.

—Natalia. Apréndete el nombre.–dijo una chica rubia limándose las uñas, y luego dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—Me llamo Yekaterina, y soy su hermana.–"nadie lo habría adivinado", pensé. Esta expresaba amabilidad y simpatía, al contrario que Natalia, quien le lanzó otra mirada de las suyas, y Yekaterina rompió a llorar. Natalia sonrió.

—Eh, eh, chicas calma.–dijo Francis, en un intento de tranquilizar el ambiente.

La gente siguió presentándose, había un chico de pequeña estatura llamado Raivis, otro que se llamaba Lovino, otra llamada Elizabeta (que al parecer estaba allí porque era agresiva.) y por último, se presentó Berwald, aunque ya consciente de que yo conocía su nombre. Tenía una voz profunda y apagada, que encajaba bastante bien con su semblante, pero no era desagradable ni nada por el estilo. Tan sólo era... Diferente. Tras las presentaciones y varias intervenciones inoportunas de algunos miembros del grupo, pasamos a la ronda de preguntas.

—Cuéntanos, Tino... ¿Cómo estás?–lo entendí como una pregunta de cortesía, no cómo un "cómo estás" de verdad.

—Bien, gracias.–contesté bastante tranquilo.

—¡MENTIRA!–soltó Mathias, señalándome con un dedo. Es verdad, era mentira.

—¡Cállate de una vez, imbécil!–berreó cortante Natalia, lo cuál le hizo bastante gracia a Mathias. Todos empezaron a hablar.

—Eh, vosotros, parad. Tino, sé que no estás bien. ¿Podrías contarnos un poco cómo te sientes? ¡A VER, QUE OS CALLÉIS!–se hizo el silencio.–Merci beaucoup. –dirigieron la mirada hacia mí. Miré a los pies, y las palabras me salieron solas de la boca.

—Me siento... Me siento como que no valgo para nada. Que sólo sé dar problemas y que soy horrible. Lo intento y me esfuerzo, pero todo me sale mal. Y soy un cobarde.

—Gracias por tu participación, Tino. Ha sido un gran paso que te abras a personas desconocidas. Ya trataremos tus sentimientos en la próxima cita privada, ¿oui? ¿Quién está con Tino?

—¡Yo!–dijeron todos a la vez. Era como una especie de muletilla que utilizaban después de que alguien dijera como se sentía. Y la verdad es que era bastante reconfortante. Francis se dirigió a Berwald, que estaba cabizbajo y sin expresión.

—¿Berwald? ¿Qué tal esta semana?–el chico levantó la cabeza. Tenía unas profundas ojeras de las que no había tenido noticia hasta entonces.

—Pues... Mal.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Qué te dijo la endocrina?–si no recordaba mal, un endocrino era el médico especializado en la nutrición. ¿Qué tendría Berwald para que tuviera que atenderle uno?

—Que seguramente tendrán que ingresarme.–todos se estremecieron, y miraron preocupados al aludido. Él lo decía con un tono muy normal, como si estuviera hablando sobre el tiempo atmosférico. No entendía el porqué tendrían que ingresarle, en el hospital, supuse. Aunque presentaba un aspecto demacrado y macilento. Francis notó mi confusión y desconcierto.

—Oh Tino, es cierto, tú no sabes nada. ¿Te importaría explicarle, Ber...? –Berwald dirigió sus brillantes ojos turquesas hacia mí, con una expresión estoica. Le miré expectante.

—Yo... Padezco anorexia.–aclaró en voz baja. Bajó la vista. Le costó decir más aquellas palabras.

Me quedé totalmente atónito. Lo último que hubiera pensado de él es que tuviera anorexia... Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sí tenía pinta de sufrirla. Estaba realmente delgado. No conocía mucho sobre ese tema, pero sabía que podía conducirle a la muerte.

* * *

_**Respuesta a reviews:**_

_**KayreKampa: **¡Sí, desahógate! D: Jajaja, Francis quiere ganarse un sueldo xD ¡Espero que te guste este capi! :3_

_**eclipse total:** Jijiji es imposible no quererle ;3 Ya, a ver quién se mete con Su-san! ewe Ya se conocerán jujuju~  
_

**_Forsaken Limnade:_**_ Ya veremos, aunque ya se sabe que Berwald nunca dejaría que tocaran a su esposa uwu Los padres sabrán lo que hacen xD Me preocupo por Dinamarca, lo he puesto de loco ;;m;; ¡De nada! ¡Gracias a ti por leer! ^^_

**_SAKURITA HIWATARI: _**_Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste. Puf, yo misma me siento mal por haber puesto al pobre en tal situación ;;-;; ¡Estoy contigo! No por meterte con los defectos de alguien van a desaparecer los tuyos. ¡Yo voy contigo a pegarles! D: Bueno, a parte de eso, pensé que Berwald podría ser buen candidato para la anorexia, no se porqué._


End file.
